


I Loved That Mug!

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Randomness of Arrows [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Boredom, Dating, Desk Sex, Distractions, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Sneaking Around, Surprise Sex, Workplace Sex, loving, making coffee, olicity - Freeform, playful Oliver, team arrow mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slow day in the arrowcave has Oliver bored.  But Felicity actually has work to do and is ignoring her boyfriend.  So Oliver is forced to cum up with his own solution for stopping the boredom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Loved That Mug!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize now for any bad typos or grammar faux pas. I wrote this in 90 minutes. I had just posted a Felicity/Bruce smut and was missing Olicity. So, sorry not sorry. Enjoy! (Also, this was a prompt from a personal friend via facebook--you know who you are, H!)

“I’m bored.” Oliver dropped onto the floor. Felicity tilted back in her chair and just looked at him. He sighed. “Felic-ity.”

“What? What am I suppose to say to that Oliver?” She tilted forward again and resumed her work.

Oliver glared at the back of her head.

“Stop staring at me.”

“Where’s Digg?”

“He’s with AJ this weekend. He told you. I told you. I think even Roy reminded you last night.” She kept typing. Oliver kept glaring. 

He sighed and came over to crowd onto the computer desk, swinging his legs like a child while looking down at her. He glanced at the screens—boring. He glanced down her shirt—hmmm…

“Go smack the tire or something.”

“Did it. Making myself have new calluses, see?” He shoved his palm under her nose and she was forced to sit back. “This one’s even bleeding!”

“Oh my god, Oliver!” shouted Felicity as she stood up. “Leave me alone, you are so annoying today!” She stomped away to the little kitchen area to make some more coffee.

Oliver pouted. He watched her clean the pot and her mug and fill the maker with fresh water. Then she bent down to grab the beans and grinder from the bottom cabinet.

“I have an idea that could keep me busy for awhile,” he smirked as he silently approached her.

“Great, glad to hear it.” She began to grind some beans. “Because I have been working on this program for two weeks and it is finally paying off. I REALLY do not want to be distracted because you can’t find something to do.” She added the grounds to the top of the maker, slapped the lid closed, and pushed start.

Oliver slid up without touching her and waited.

“So, what’s this id—AAHHHHHHHH!” she screamed as she turned right into Oliver’s chest. He burst out laughing and pulled her closer. “OLIVER! YOU LITTLE SHIT!” She tried to push him away. He just tightened his arms and backed her against the counter. “No, Oliver, I have actual work to do, so no!”

He grinned and began to lick and suck her neck. She was still trying to wiggle away. “This is not fair! Just—ohhh!—because you have nothing to do, doesn’t mean—Mmmmm—I can mess around…”

She was still sort of, slightly, kinda pushing at him, but damnit, he was good at this. “Damnit, Oliver,” she whispered and closed her eyes.

His rough stubble tickled her chin and his hands were stroking her back under her shirt. Behind him, her computer beeped. Oliver growled.

“Oh, finally, I’ve been waiting for that!” And somehow she got away from him and rushed over to her computers. “Yes, awesome, I rock!” She rapidly began typing, not even bothering to sit down. 

The coffee maker beeped. “Can you pour me a cup, two sugars, thanks?”

Oliver had been standing by the coffee maker, glaring at Felicity and her computers. He clenched his teeth but made her a cup anyway. As he approached her with it, she started to do a little hum of concentration and then a little sway of her hips.

He grinned because he knew she had no clue she did that. Diggle and Roy thought it was hilarious, Sara had said it was cute and sexy, and Oliver just liked to watch her.

“Ok, yes…so that’s…right right, ok…” she was mumbling and typing and swaying, completely in her ZONE. He placed the mug near, but safely away from her moving arms. “Thanks, babe….ok, ha, that did work! Ok…”

Oliver watched her completely ignore the coffee, and him. He looked at his workout area but felt no interest in that. He looked at Felicity again. She had started humming again.

“Felicity,” he tried to sound stern.

“Mmm-hmm?”

“When will you be done, or ready for a break?” He moved slowly behind her. She didn’t notice.

“Uhhh…” type type type, click click, type… “Huh?” Click click type type type…

He was directly behind her behind. He looked, really looked at his girl; her shirt was untucked, thanks to his earlier attempt, and her skirt was swishing around her lower thighs. She was almost bent at a 90 degree angle as she worked, and he knew she would be pissed that she had forgotten to sit down once her neck pinched and cramped like it always did.

He slowly unzipped his workout cargo pants. She continued humming and ignoring him. He slowly pushed the pants and his boxers off his hips, down to his knees. He took a moment to stroke his hard length, pulling at his tip and holding in a moan. He gave a quick thanks to the universe that Felicity was on birth control; he really hated using condoms.

He stroked himself a few more times while trying to decide if he wanted to risk slowly raising her skirt, or if he should just flip it up, yank her panties to the side and thrust in hard.

His penis twitched. Ok, fast it is. He knew he was grinning like a frat boy. But that’s what Felicity did to him. Everyone said he smiled a lot more now that they were dating.

“Felicity,” he growled. She barely got out an “Hmm?” before he pulled up her skirt, slid her panties to the side of her ass, and shoved his dick up into her pussy. “Ahhhhhgggg,” he groaned as he went balls deep in one move.

“OLIVER!” she tried to stand upright, pull away, but Oliver was in HIS zone now, and besides, she didn’t really want him to stop.

He pushed her back down so she was lying across her desk, having pushed aside the keyboard. He pulled out and slammed back up into her, lifting her off her feet for a second and making her gasp and start to pant. She reached to hold something, anything, but found nothing; she was at his mercy and she loved it.

Usually one or both of them would get very vocal but for some reason, this time they both seemed to be holding that in. He was grunting like some wild animal, but none of the usual dirty talk or name whispering. She was just biting her lips and whimpering, sighing and gasping as he held her down and stroked deeply into her.

She reached down and touched her clit; she was so wet already, she mentally cursed and thanked Oliver for having this effect on her. She began to rub and pinch, savoring their rhythm and the sounds their bodies made as they fucked on her desk.

He felt her wonderful cunt start to tighten and pulse and knew she was close. She always came first and he loved that he did that to her. He gripped her hip with one hand and began to lightly spank and then caress her sweet ass with his other hand.

“Ohhh, yeesssss,” she hissed and then she was bucking up under him, releasing a high pitched moan that he knew for a fact could be heard upstairs if the club’s sound system wasn’t on. (He knew this because Diggle had almost killed him their first time doing it in the lair, and only John’s military training had allowed him to lift his gun and stop from firing a shot into Oliver’s head as Oliver was pounding into Felicity on the training mats…)

Oliver smiled. But he was brought back as Felicity began to squirm under him. He pulled out and turned her around, lifting one of her legs to hook over his arm and then he began thrusting into her again. She was sweating and flushed. He bent and nipped at her tits a few times until she pulled his head down and he eagerly began sucking one.

He was close now. He felt his balls start to tighten. He pulled her even closer, changing the angle he was rubbing her and let her nipple pop free from his lips.

Felicity was smiling. She gripped his short hair and forced him to kiss her just as he began to shoot deep. He crushed her to him as he forced himself as deep and tight into her as he could. She gasped and her eyes went wide as her second orgasm consumed her. He felt her shudder as he pumped furiously a few more times, letting her milk every last drop of his hot seed.

And not for the first time, as he filled her with his cum, a big part of him was sad that she was on birth control. But he never even considered saying that out loud to her. Not yet.

So he just enjoyed the moment. She was panting and humming again, running her hands over his arms, chest, face, and smiling her sexy satisfied smile.

He was completely flaccid now but managed to stay inside her, that’s how tightly he was holding her. He kissed her lips and sighed happily.

She cupped his face and looked him in the eyes. “Ok. Now that you got that out of your system, can I PLEASE get back to my work?”

He just stared at her as she smiled sweetly at him. “Fuck, Felicity!” She laughed, tossing her head back, which was closer to a monitor than she thought and thus she whacked the back of her skull hard.

“Owww, crap!” He laughed now, but pulled her to him and gently touched the spot. It seemed fine. “Why do I always somehow get hurt when we have sex down here?” she mumbled with irritation.

He slid from her and went to get a towel to clean her. She smiled her thanks and allowed him to spread her legs. “I love that you get so messy,” he grinned up at her.

“Me?! Most of that is you, buster.” But she smiled and touched his face as he finished. He went to clean himself up and she readjusted her panties and sat down to continue working. She looked for her coffee mug but it wasn’t on the desk. She groaned and looked at the floor behind the desk. “Oh, man! I loved that mug!”

Oliver returned to her side and looked, too. “Sorry…” But they both knew he really wasn’t, not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, prompts, questions, kudos--I love them all! Thanks for reading.


End file.
